Spellbound
by itsmemarrese
Summary: The only thing that Nayana Dianthe Alvez wants to do is to finish her studies and get a permanent job para hindi na lumayo pa ang kanyang mga magulang. Kaya naman pinatulan na niya ang sideline na maging temporary tutor. For Keiran Dimitri Ho, life is so unfair. He even wants to get his dream but he failed. He sacrifice his dream because of his father's wishes and plans to be pro


This book is a work of fiction. References to real people, events, establishments, organizations, or locations are intended only to provide a sense of authenticity, and are used fictitiously. All other characters, and all incidents and dialogue, are drawn from the author's imagination and are not to be construed as real.

Title: Spellbound

Written by Gelly Angel

Copyright 2018 All Rights Reserved

The only thing that Nayana Dianthe Alvez wants to do is to finish her studies and get a permanent job para hindi na lumayo pa ang kanyang mga magulang. Kaya naman pinatulan na niya ang sideline na maging temporary tutor.

For Keiran Dimitri Ho, life is so unfair. He even wants to get his dream but he failed. He sacrifice his dream because of his father's wishes and plans to be proud of him.

Noong una ay wala sa plano ang maging malapit sa isa't isa, ngunit dahil sa isang sitwasyon ay naging malapit sila sa hindi inaasahan...

#CHAPTER01

Isang magarbong palakpakan ang umaalingawngaw sa loob ng room 402. Nakahinga naman ako ng maluwag dahil naging maganda ang takbo ng report ko, syempre, kasama na din ang kapartner ko sa report.

"Great job, Nayana!" Bati ng kaibigan kong si Elene nang nakabalik na ako sa upuan.

Sumulyap ako sa kaniya saka ngumiti. "Thank you." Ang tanging nasabi ko't ibinalik ko ang aking tingin sa harap dahil may idinagdag pa ang prof namin sa dicussion.

I'm already third year college, taking up AB Psychology. Mahirap man dahil sa tambak-tambak na reporting, paper works, at research, kinakaya pa naman. Lagi ko isiniksik sa isip ko na maganda na rin iyon dahil na rin may dagdag kaalaman ulit.

First sem pa ngayon, pero busy na ako kakahanap nang pwede kong pag-aapplyan para sa OJT. Okay lang sa akin kahit sa Carmona area nalang kahit papaano ay malapit lang siya sa Dasmariñas. Gayunpaman, habang wala pang OJT ay pumapart-time pa ako para hindi ako maging pabigat kina mama. Paniguradong tatambakin kami ng bayarin kapag graduating na.

"Nga pala, be..." Biglang sabi ni Elene habang nasa karinderya kami ngayon para kumain ng lunch. Actually, alas dos ngayon ng hapon.

Napatingin ulit ako sa kaniya.

"May naghahanap ng english tutor." Dagdag pa niya.

Bigla ako napangiti nang marinig ko iyon. May trabaho ulit! "Ay, gusto ko iyan! Saan iyan? Ilang taon na daw ba?" Tanong ko, para naman malaman ko kung papaano ko mahahandle ang itututor ko kung sakali.

Napatingin siya sa taas na parang may iniisip. "Taga-Greenwoods daw, eh." Ay, sosyal! Muli siyang tumingin sa akin. "Bata pa, eh. Ten years old yata."

Pwede na din. Madali din naman makapick up ang ganyang edad.

"Isasama kitang pumunta doon para makausap natin ang nanay nung bata. Kinausap kasi ako ni Ma'm Tina kung pwede daw ako kaso naman, hindi ako pwede kasi nagpapart time ako sa Southwoods diba?" Aniya.

Oo nga pala, nagtatrabaho siya ngayon sa Southwoods. Malawak na hotel at golf course iyon hindi ko sigurado kung ilang hektariya ang nasasakupan ng hotel na iyon. Basta ang alam ko, nasasakupan niya ang G.M.A, Carmona at Biñan.

"Walang problema sa akin, kailangan ko lang ng trabaho ngayon. Saka, wala naman akong schedule tuwing Thursday and Friday." Sabi ko.

Ngumiti siya't hinawakan niya ang bote ng softdrinks. "Oh sige, tutal naman Thursday bukas, magpapaalam ako sa supervisor ko tapos sasamahan kita doon. Call?"

"Call!"

Alas siete na ng gabi ako nakarating sa bahay. Agad akong bumati kina mama at papa. Si mama ay abala na sa pagluluto ng hapunan, habang si papa naman ay abala sa panonood ng balita.

"Magpahinga ka muna sa taas, anak. Tatawagin nalang kita kapag kakain na." Sabi ni mama.

"Thanks, ma!" Sabi ko saka umakyat na ako patungo sa kuwarto ko.

Pinihit ko ang pinto at pumasok. Dumiretso ako sa gilid ng kama para umupo. Hinubad ko ang puting rubber shoes ko pati na din ang mga medyas, saka humiga ako sa kama na naka-extend pa ang mga braso ko. Napatitig ako sa kisame na hindi ko maiwasang mapangiti. Mabuti nalang pala, nabigyan ako ng trabaho habang hindi pa hectic ang schedule ko ngayong semester.

"Kaya mo ito, Naya!" Sabi ko sa sarili ko para mas lalo ako maencourage.

After few minutes, kumatok na si mama sa pinto ng kuwarto ko. Ibig sabihin, luto na ang ulam! Agad akong lumabas ng kuwarto kahit na suot ko pa ang uniporme ko. Dala-dala ko ang damit na pamalit ko mamaya. Sanay naman sina mama at papa na ganito ang routine ko para ang huling gagawin ko nalang ay mag-aaral o hindi kaya matutulog na kung sakaling wala akong assignment.

Ginisang ampalaya na maraming itlog ang niluto ni mama na giniling ng baboy ang sahog. Isa sa mga paborito ko! Agad akong umupo sa pwesto ko. Magkaharap kami ni mama, habang si papa naman ay napapagitnaan namin. As usual, siya ang padre de familia.

Nagdasal muna kami bago kumain.

"Kumain ka pa, anak." Sabi ni mama sabay abot niya sa akin ang ulam. Tinanggap ko naman iyon at naglagay sa plato ko. "Kamusta pala ang pag-aaral mo, anak?"

Nilagay ko sa gitna ang ulam pagkatapos kong kumuha. Ngumiti ako sa kaniya. "Okay na okay naman, mama. Naging maganda naman ang report ko kanina."

Tumango siya at ngumiti na din. "Mabuti naman kung ganoon." She commented.

Sinabi ko din sa kaniya tungkol sa pagiging tutor ko. Tinanong naman nila ang iilang impormasyon tungkol doon. Nakakatuwa lang dahil hindi naman nila ako pinipigilan na gusto kong kumita kahit naman na nag-aaral ako. Pinapaalala lang nila sa akin na huwag ko pa rin daw pabayaan ang pag-aaral ko. Sinusuportahan lang nila ako sa mga ganito para daw ma-experience ko.

After naming kumain, ako na ang nagprisinta para maghugas ng pinagkainan. Nasa salas ngayon sina mama at papa para manood ng tv. Then, pagkatapos kong maghugas ng pinagkainan, nag-half bath na ako at nagbihis na din sa banyo.

Lumabas ako na nakasampay pa ang tuwalya sa balikat ko. Tumigil ako. "Ma... Pa... Akyat na po ako. Goodnight po." Paalam ko sa kanila.

Sabay silang lumingon saka ngumiti. "Oh sige, Naya. Good night din, nak." Sabi ni papa.

Nang narating ko na ang kuwarto ko, isinampay ko ang tuwalya. Sumampa ako sa kama. Ichecheck ko ang facebook ko kung may biglaang assignment ba o may ipapagawa ang prof namin. Doon nalang kasi ako nakakakuha ng impormasyon kung sakali may upcoming events din.

Thankful naman ako dahil wala naman ipinapagawa ang prof namin. Magla-log out na sana ako nang bigla may nagpop out sa messenger ko. Si Elene.

Elene: Nakausap ko na yung nanay ng bata na itututor mo. Pwede daw siya bukas, alas-2 daw tayo pupunta.

Napangiti ako. Nagtipa ako para magreply.

Ako: Pwede rin. Wala naman akong gagawin ng mga oras na iyan.

Elene: Sige sige. Out na ko. Goodnight. See you tom!

Nag-log out na din ako. Ipinatong ko ang cellphone ko sa side table at umayos na ng higa.

Napaawang ang bibig ko nang tumambad sa aming ang maganda at malaking bahay. Sabi ko na nga ba talaga. Mayayaman ang mga nakatira sa subdivision na ito.

"Tara na?" Tanong ni Elene sa akin.

Hilaw akong ngumiti saka tumango. Tanda nang pagsang-ayon pero kinakabahan na nararamdaman.

Siya ang pumindot ng door bell. Nakatayo lang kami ni Elene at naghihintay na may lalabas. Hindi naman kami nabigo dahil may lumabas na isang may edad na babae. Nakapambahay lang ito.

"Sino po sila?" Tanong niya sa amin.

"Ay, hello po! Ako po 'yung nakausap ni Mrs. Ho para sa pagchu-tutor ng anak niya po." Sagot ni Elene sa babae.

Nilakihan niya ang away ng gate. "Tuloy kayo. Hintayin niyo lang si ma'm sa salas. Sasabihin ko lang." Sabi niya.

Sumunod naman kami sa kaniya. Napatingin ako sa garahe. Malawak ito. Tingin ko hindi lang isang sasakyan ang magkakasya dito.

"Halika na, Naya." Tawag sa akin ni Elene.

Nang makarating na kami sa loob ay pinaupo kaming dalawa sa sofa. Bakas mukha ko ang pagkamangha habang inililibot ko ang aking paningin sa loob ng bahay. Sumisigaw ng karangyaan ang bahay! Sa labas pa nga lang, bongga na ang pagkadesign, mas lalo na dito sa loob. Nahagip din ng paningin ko ang malaking chandelier dito sa salas.

"Heto na siya, Naya." Bulong sa akin ng kaibigan ko.

Napatingin ako sa babaeng pababa na. Namangha ako nang makita ko ang tinutukoy ni Elene na Mrs. Ho. Katulad niya ang mga babaeng may lahing chinese sa Binondo! Ang gaganda! Alagang-alaga ang kutis! Ang puti pa! Medyo naitimidate ako!

Sabay kaming tumayo ni Elene para batiin siya. "Good afternoon po, Mrs. Ho." Bati naming dalawa.

Ngumiti siya sa amin. Nilapitan niya kami. "Good afternoon din, sorry kung natagalan yata ako." Sabi niya. Pero nagtataka ako bakit parang wala siyang accent ng pagiging chinese? Tumingin siya sa akin na hindi nawawala ang ngiti niya. "You must be Naya? Ang tinutukoy nito ni Elene?"

Agad ko siyang ginawaran ng ngiti. "Opo, Mrs. Ho."

Tumango siya. "I see, maupo muna tayo." Sabi niya na agad naming sinunod. Tumingin siya sa katulong nila. "Manang, padala naman ng orange juice para sa mga bisita."

Sumunod naman sa kaniya ang katulong.

Muli tumingin sa amin si Mrs. Ho. "Mabuti nalang ay may nairecommend ka sa akin, Elene. Medyo nahihirapan pa kasi ni Russel sa english subject. Nakakapagtaka naman kung bakit doon lang siya mababa and the rest is good. Nagtataka lang din ako na walang tumatagal na tutor sa kaniya. Hindi nakakatagal ng dalawang buwan sa kaniya."

"Don't worry po, Mrs. Ho. Kaya naman po ni Naya na turuan si Russel. Mahaba naman ang pasensya niya pagdating sa mga bata. In fact, Psychology major po siya." Sabi ni Elene sabay tingin sa akin.

Bakas na namangha si Mrs. Ho nang banggitin ni Elene tungkol sa course ko. Wengya ka, Elene! Lagot ka sa akin pagkauwi natin! Ugh!

Dumating ang maid nila na may dala nang juice. Isa-isa niyang inilipat ang mga baso sa center table ng salas.

"Kailan ka pwede magturo kung ganoon, Naya? 4:30 PM naman ay narito na si Russel galing school."

Ngumiti ako. "Every Thursday and Friday po wala po akong pasok. Ganoon din po sa Sunday." Tugon ko naman.

Tumango siya. "Alright. Bale ang schedule mo nalang ng Thursday and Friday is 2 hours... And you can teach him in Sunday morning. Okay naman siguro mga ten hanggang two?"

"Wala pong problema, Mrs. Ho."

Lumapad ang ngiti ni Mrs. Ho. "That's great! Nakafix na ang schedule mo, Naya... Wait, should I really call you Naya lang or..."

"Naya nalang po, Mrs. Ho."

Naputol lang ang pag-uusap naming tatlo nang may narinig kaming bumubusina sa labas.

"Oh, nakarating na pala siya. Manang? Pabuksan mo naman si Keiran." Utos ni Mrs. Ho sa maid nila.

Sumunod ang maid nila. Lumabas ito para pagbuksan ng gate ang bagong dating na iyon.

"That's my son, Keiran. Panganay kong anak." Sabi ni Mrs. Ho na hindi maalis ang ngiti niya.

Pagkatingin ko sa lalaki na bagong dating sa pintuan, nagtataka ako lalo na't hindi maalis ang tingin niya sa akin na hindi ko alam kung bakit...


End file.
